fruitheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
If you are on the Fruit Heroes Wiki, you must respect the rules and regulations. This is pretty long but here they are. If you fail to abide by them, you get the punishment. Further rules may be added should the need arise. It is assumed that, by using the Wiki and any of its resources, you are obligated to comply with its rules. Swearing *If you curse multiple times at other users, you get a 2 week ban immediately. **If you curse more after that you get an 5 month ban. ***After that, you are banned for 5 years. Facebook *Swearing is allowed on (and only on) the Facebook Wiki Chat Group. However, bullying, pornography, and harassment offenses will carry over to the Wiki and you will be punished accordingly. Harassment *If you keep harassing users, you get a 3-6 month ban. **If you keep doing it, you get an infinite ban. *If users complain of harassment, the matter will be looked into. If the plaintiff is found guilty, he will be blocked based on the severity of the offense(s) committed. Explicit Content This section relates to sexual content and pornography, as well as shock sites. *If you have pornography of any sort as your profile picture, you get an infinite ban until you change your picture. *If you upload sexually explicit material to the Wiki, you will be blocked for a year. *If you upload a link to a shock site with the intent to scare on chat, you will be blocked for up to 24 hours, depending on the severity of the offense. **Repeated offenders may find themselves infinitely blocked from chat. *If you upload a link to a shock site in article comments or on Message Walls, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. **Repeat offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. *Explicit music videos are permitted, as long as they are related to Wiki content. Otherwise, the case will be looked into. Age Limit and Immaturity *There is no age limit imposed on the Wiki, but any immature users will be blocked until they turn 13 at least. *Immaturity is judged based on how annoyed the community is by one's behavior. If the admins have reason to agree that the user/s in question have been exemplifying poor conduct and have done immature actions, the Immaturity and Defiance rules will be imposed. No warning is warranted. Inappropriate Names *If you create an account with an inappropriate name, you get an infinite ban. Multiple Accounts *If you create an account after you have gotten blocked, the original account gets a 5 year ban while the sockpuppet account will be permanently banned. False Info *If you post false info, you get a warning. At the fourth one, you get a 1 week ban. Only official information is permitted. Leaked information is not unauthorized, but if it turns out to be fake, and is published by the same person multiple times, the ban will be imposed. (See Thread:290224) **After that, you get an infinite ban. *Please do not add unconfirmed information into official articles. This includes information based solely on a teaser or on a codename. Fan Content * Fan Content alone will not earn you an official warning, but it will get you advice against posting new fan content in article comment sections. They remain free-to-post on virtually every other platform besides the main article (see False Info, above) and their comment sections. ** However, repeated counts of posting fan content, even after multiple advice non-warnings, a count of defiance may be implemented. * Unofficial half-dancers are counted as fanmade content because they have received edits. Croppings are also counted as fanmade content. Predictions and Wishlists * All predictions and wishlists are to be put in the Predictions board in the forums or in a blog post. ** If you post a list of predictions/wishlist outside of the mentioned spaces, the list will be removed. If you continue to post lists outside of the mentioned spaces, you will receive a warning. Off-Topic Content * All off-topic content must be posted in the Off-Topic board in the forums (such as songs that are not in Just Dance, videos that are not related to Just Dance in any way, etc). * If you make a off-topic comment in an article, the comment will be deleted. If you continue to make off-topic comments, you will receive a warning. Copyright Policy *The Copyright Policy that our Wiki uses is the general policy which is used by Fandom. However, intellectual property by other users, including, but not limited to, fanmade images and videos is not allowed without permission. Doing so may result in a warning. Only content or media on our articles are completely free-to-use, with or without permission. Watermarking *Watermarked content is strictly prohibited from mainspace articles. One may post watermarked images on their blogs and on their personal spaces, but not on mainspace articles. Such content will be taken down, and infringers will be issued warnings based on severity and defiance. Admin *If you keep pestering a staff member (or any other user) for administrative powers, you get a 1 month ban. Blogs *If you are posting multiple blog posts that don't make sense, you get a 1 week ban and all those blogs will be removed. *Blogs may also be removed if it fulfils other deletion criteria. A warning will not be issued, but the blogs will be closed. Imitation *If you imitate a user, you get a 1 year ban. * If you try to get a user in trouble by imitating them, you will get an infinite ban. Pages *If you create a page that should have instead been a blog post, you receive a warning. At the fourth warning, you will receive a 3 days ban. Spamming *If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. **If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. *If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. *Troll comments in comment sections and blog posts are not allowed. Warnings and blocks may be issued depending on the severity of the offense. Troll comments are still allowed on Message Walls up until the point where the receiver issues a complaint. Edits * If you post art of a dancer(s) on a song page, the image will be removed and you will get a warning. Only official concept art is allowed. * Don't go badge farming, this means to only edit pages for the sake of earning badges. If you get caught doing it, you will get a warning. At the third offense, you get a 1 week ban. * Don't post fake info on pages, if you do, you will get blocked for 1 month and our rollbacks will undo everything that the person has removed. * Don't delete any important information on any page, if you do, you will get blocked for 2 months and our rollbacks will do undo anything that the person has removed. Voting * If you have an account that is under the age of 30 days, you cannot be able to vote on any proposal threads in the Decisions board in the forums. Any vote made by such account will be removed. * If you choose to use or , you must include a reason as to why you have made that decision. If you do not include a reason, your vote will not be included in tallies. ** Note that reasons such as "I agree," "I disagree," "I support," "I oppose," "I think this is a good idea," or "I don't think this is a good idea" do not count as valid reasons as they are already implied in your or . Leaked Information * All supposedly "leaked" content must be backed up with a citation. If you are unsure as to how to create a citation, leave the link to the proof in the comment section so that someone can add the citation. Music * Music is only permitted on personal space - on your own Message Walls, on Profile Pages, and on your own User blogs. If you really must put music elsewhere, Autoplay and Hide 'must '''be disabled. Failing to do so on multiple occasions will result in a warning. Editing Userpages * You are only allowed to edit your own userpage. However, if a user has granted you permission to edit ''their userpage, you are allowed to do so as long as you comply with Wiki policy and rules. Adding potentially defaming, slanderous or libelous content, or causing other forms of damage to the page, we will find you and ban you based on what you have done to the userpage. Defiance * If you persist with an act that goes against Wiki rules, even after several warnings, you get a first ban based on the severity of the offenses. If you fail to change after the ban has expired, you will get an infinite ban. Naming Files *Image files intended for use on articles should not be given nonsensical names with strings of irrelevant letters. *Images obtained from sources (in contrast to screenshots) should have their original file name preserved when possible. Ban Minimum * The minimum ban duration is 48-72 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. Delete Template *Removal of the delete template from any unnecessary article or, when placed by an admin, category is strictly prohibited. A warning will be issued immediately upon offense the template is then re-added by the same user. Duplicated Media *Avoid re-publishing the same image or video. Any duplicated images or videos found will be hired for speedy deletion. Warning Messages *You are not allowed to remove warning messages from admins from your message wall. If you do that, each message is restored, and you receive another warning or get blocked, depending on the number of warnings you have received. *Only administrators and moderators can give warnings to other users. You are welcome to leave messages reminding others of the rules, but these must be legitimate messages and there must be a legitimate reason to give them. **Repeatedly giving warning messages (especially when no actual rules have been broken) to other users will result in a warning. All “warning” messages will be closed and/or removed. Necroposting *Replying to comments or threads that are more than 30 days old is against the rules, as the new replies are considered a form of spam. If so, we will give you a warning. At the second offense, you are banned for three days.